Fymia Fansteichman
(Return to Characters, or roll back to the main page!) Fymia is an official NPC! Status Age: 197 Race: Half Alfar, half human Job: Chairwoman of Arcania (in Arthedivia's absence; former assistant) Powers: Astrology, temporal magic, mind magics (see bottom for specifics) Personality: Somewhat obsessive and OCD, her skills at keeping things in order have been invaluable for Arthedivia. She has a spell-created 'notebook' where she writes herself memos, using different colors for different types of appointments. Analytical and objective, it takes her a lot to get emotionally involved in anything. Completely devoted to her work and to Arthedivia. Though she has a great deal of insight to the processes of things or how things work as a whole, she can be a little blind to people as individuals. History Daughter of two half-Alfar/half-human mages, she is their second child and, like her much older brother, was sent to Arcania to study magic at the age of twenty. There, she worked through the schooling system, excelling at magics that follow a strict system. When she graduated from the basic level and was asked to choose a specialization, she took to astrology simply because it was something she was terrible at and she could not abide that. When she finally graduated at age 31, having gotten a decent grasp of astrology, she applied for various positions, but in the end ended up taking a desk job pushing papers in the Administrative Offices as opposed to working in her supposed field. There, she rose through the ranks relatively quickly due to her no-nonsense manner and intense attention to detail. Finding herself continually frustrated with the lack of organization (or what she thought was disorganized), she gave up socializing in a frenzy of trying to organize the endless paperwork that went across her department. She revixed the structure of the offices several times, streamlining processes and making work both faster and easier on employees. Eventually, after gaining various promotions and shifting departments several times, at age 90 she was suggested as head assistant to Arthedivia, managing her appointments and work. She met the illustrious leader and found herself moved by Arthedivia's manner, much like her own, though Arthedivia was much older and had more experience. She decided that Arthedivia was the only person she would be content with working under, and has assumed that attitude ever since. Other History She had friends during school, but they were never close and drifted apart easily; no one friend stuck with her the entire school career. When she got her job, she became so engrossed with fixing the system that she didn't have time for socializing. Work friends were brief and distant, and since she - or they - would get moved to other departments, this too didn't last. Her brother works on the Dam and is part of the research team researching how to utilize its power. Her parents are retired and live out of the City in their own homes in the forest. Her staff is made of a special black coral. It grows about one millimeter every year and has to be watered periodically with specially purified water. It amplifies her power by 15% and emits light as biological excess - which is hastened if she uses it. Magic Details Astrology: Views the stars and alignments of various celestial bodies to predict the future. Can use the power of stars via drawn magic circles and a chant/ritual to assist in visions of the future. She typically sees this as a waste of time and doesn't bother. Temporal: Can slow down or speed up time in a ~30 meter radius around herself. Can pause time, but only for ~20 seconds in a 5-meter radius around herself. If allowed time for a full ritual, she can pause time for a person or an object for longer, but this has little practical purpose. Mind: Can cause people to forget things, manipulate the senses (can't see/hear/sense something that is there OR cause people to see/hear/sense things that are not there), can manipulate emotions, can read thoughts, can put people to sleep or wake people up, and can talk telepathically. Of these, the obvious ones (mental illusions, forgetting things, mind-reading, confusion, telepathy) can be defended against; if one realizes the spell, it can be broken out of or blocked. Of all of them, the sleep spell is the hardest to overcome simply due to its nature. All o''f these (save the sleep spell and telepathy) are considered crimes for various reasons and are strictly forbidden. She has not used them since her school years.'' *Please note the powers that are crimes are considered god-mod status and are not allowed to normal rpers; they are only present in her abilities to further plot.*